


Don't Carry the World Upon Your Shoulder

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s06e01 Exile on Main St., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes back. Dean has a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Carry the World Upon Your Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Start To Make It Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118077) by [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki). 



Dean's gotten used to this little town, working nights as a bartender so he can be home with Jude during Lisa's days at the Y pushing people through yoga and strength training. 

Jude is three months old. She can push her head and chest up when lying on her stomach, she can hold and shake rattles, she can babble with the best of them. She smiles. It's a beautiful smile.

Dean hates leaving her to go work his shift, but he has to do something to earn his keep at Lisa's. Nice of the new waitress to flirt with him, but he is taken. Got two lovely ladies at home and one young gentleman, and they've got all of his heart that's left alive.

There's something going on at the hotel renovation across the street. Dean investigates after work, but finds nothing. The next day he sees claw marks on a telephone pole, but that comes up empty too. The Glickmans are lucky he didn't shoot their dog.

At home, Lisa asks questions while Ben watches Jude, and Dean gets ready to go investigate further. Then Azazel appears. (Why him, why now? Jude's three months old, not six.)

 _Sam_.

By the time Dean wakes up, it's dark out. Dean's late for work. He doesn't mind, but Saturday's always busy—he'll be missed. But Sam's there, _Sam_.

Dean can't go hunting with his brother. Not anymore. It wouldn't be fair to Lisa to abandon her to single motherhood, again, and Jude is only three months old.


End file.
